Le soleil et lune (The Sun and Moon)
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: On one autumn night Yue, with Sakura at his side, reflects upon his love and devotion to Clow Reed and Eriol Hiiragizawa. This fanfic is rated PG-13 for shonen ai (MxM). Please R & R, Tasumi is getting very sad :(^o^):


Le soleil et lune Le soleil et lune   
By: T. Ashiru   


"Yue-san?" Sakura blinked her emerald colored eyes and stared at him as he sat there his long graceful wings wrapped around his lithe form.

Shaking his head, he looked up at her. "Hai."

Grasping his pale hand in both of her smaller hands, she looked into his pale amethyst eyes. "Tell me what Clow meant to you.. Please."

Yue's head turned to the side, his bangs falling it his face. "You are too young to understand Sakura-sama."

Sakura closed her eyes as she let go of his hands and slid down into a kneeling position in front of him. "You loved him didn't you?"

Yue's eyes slid closed as he folded his hands in his lap. "It all began a long time ago…"   
__

_I looked down at my master as he laid on the bed. Brushing Clow's bangs from his aging face, I gazed into his dull eyes. "Do you really have to leave?"___

_Coughing slightly, Clow covered his lips with his fingertips. "Do I have to, Yes. Do I want to, no."___

_"Master, is there anything I can do?" I closed his eyes and laid my head against Clow's slowly moving chest. Placing my hand over his heart, I felt the faint flutter against my fingertips. "I don't want you to leave me." I uttered rapidly.___

_"Nothing is immortal, even you will die someday Yue." Clow closed his eyes, resting his hand against my head, brushing my bangs back.___

_"Master… There is one thing that is immortal." I tilted my head up so that I was looking at my master.___

_Clow moved his hand from on top of my head down to my neck petting my hair back trying to soothe me. "What is that?"___

_I bit my trembling lower lip and closed my eyes. "Love."___

_"How is love Immortal Yue? People die." Clow shook his head slightly running his fingertips against my cheek. 'For once Yue I don't understand you.'___

_"I know I know that people who really love each other with their entire being… That they will come together again. And that no matter what…" I opened my shimmering amethyst eyes. "My heart will find you again."___

_Clow's lips parted to speak only to have my lips cover his in a soft yet devoted kiss. Breaking the kiss, I placed my fingertips against Clow's trembling lips.___

_"For once master don't speak, feel." I closed my eyes. "I know.. You never meant for me to fall in love with you, but I have. I know we will be together again. I swear we will find one another again."___

_Clow's dark eyes slid closed. "I know. I wish I had the courage to say it sooner." Clow buried his fingers in my hair. "When I was well, I tried to avoid your affection, I should have embraced you more often. I should have loved you more. But.. If I loved you I was afraid to make you and unfit guardian."___

_I tilted my head to the side, and sat next to my former master instead of kneeling. "Do you feel I am unfit right now?"___

_"No.. I just don't want you to make it harder for the next owner of the Clow cards. I know you will use me as a measure to judge this person, but.. I want you to be fair."___

_My gloved hand slid into his bare one and grasped it tightly. "Master Clow, I will try."___

_"Yue, I love you." Clow's voice trembled. As he laid back against the pillow once more, his hand slid out mine and fell against his chest.___

_"I love you to master, but.. please rest now." I brushed Clow's bangs from his face, and placed a gentle kiss against his forehead. Removing Clow's glasses, I kissed the tip of his nose, trailing it lower I covered his lips with mine.___

_Kero sat behind me, his tail swishing back and forth. Starring me, Kero smiled and fluttered his short wings.___

_Both Kero's and my hearts fell as I felt Clow's chest no longer rising and falling. "Master!!" I broke my lips from his, my voice was shrill like a cry. Laying my head against his chest, I stayed there till the final moment when the Clow book summoned me.___

_Unbinding my hair as I stood in the light of the moon, I held my hand to my chest. "I will find you again my love." With that I vanished in a sparkling mist._   


Yue opened his eyes as he finished his tale. "You see now why I judged you so hard. Because I loved Clow so much. I didn't want anyone to replace him." Yue slid his hand from hers. "But I am glad I found a mistress as kind as you." Yue slid his hand against her cheek.

"Thank you Yue." Sakura blushed lightly from his touch.

"Sakura-sama… Do you now understand why I feel the way I do for Eriol?" Yue turned his head to the side blushing at the mention of the young boy's name.

Sakura looked up at the blushing ethereal guardian. "Do you really think he is Clow-sama returning to you?"

Yue lowered his head. "I hope so. I have waited for him to come back to me for so long. I know he is not Clow, but I feel the same." Yue sighed softly.

Eriol blushed slightly as he looked in Sakura's window. 'Maybe a part of me is Yue. You have to wait and see.' Eriol pressed his hand to the window before he cocked his head to the side, and vanished from the tree where he was just seated.

"Eriol-kun." Yue looked out the window where Eriol had once been; his voice was breathless as he continued starring at the same spot.

Sakura smiled as he looked at Yue. "There is no one there Yue-san."

Yue closed his eyes, as he pressed his hands against the glass of her window, where Eriol had just pressed his hand. 'He was here. I can feel it.' His blush colored lips curled into a smile as he touched his earring on his left ear. "It doesn't matter Sakura-sama. Maybe it was just the wind…playing with my mind."   



End file.
